Still I Fly: A Legend Born
by RushandStreak
Summary: Saber Sparkplugs wasn't alone, wasn't abandoned, wasn't not being taken care of, no, but he wasn't in a place he should be. Then again, a lab is never a place a baby plane should be... Facing death, punishment, and an entire government agency, a young Corsair must escape to have any chance of living a normal life.


**Hello FanFiction... it's been a while. I recently came back from being at camp as well as am struggling with illness, so I've been delayed on all of my stories. I really have got to write more in Blade Ranger: Thoughts of a Firefighter, as I've promised many I'd do, but I have to write down this story first, or at least get a good start on this. Please review, as your opinions are important!**

**Now, this is not necessarily my idea entirely, as this is based off of Grimlock King Of Arendelle's story Still I Fly.**

**For those of you who haven't read it, this may be slightly confusing. I'd suggest going and checking it out.**

**Saber and the future character, Simmons, aren't owned by me, they also belong to Grimlock King Of Arendelle.**

**Saber's origins were mentioned in Still I Fly: Fire and Rescue and, with permission from the owner, I have begun to dive deeper into them. I apologize outright for mistakes on how the dialogue is compared to Still I Fly: Planes Fire and Rescue but I have justification. One, I'm sure Saber, being young, can only remember so much and even if he had remembered all that was said. Two, I'm sure the bits in the story were only to help explain, to help give the story some life. Now here's my version of how Saber became the plane he is now...**

* * *

Gloria fought back, for her life, for her son. She was a fighter, a Corsair, and sharper than steel when it came to battle. But this battle? No. This battle she could not win. Her young fledgling was behind her, shivering, afraid. _Saber…_ she thought, a fierce light entering her eyes, _I won't let you down…_

But the cars trying to get to her child were too many, and one slipped behind her, scooping up her son onto his hood and shoving him into a trailer not too far off. "Mama!" Saber cried out, frightened beyond belief.

Gloria saw and gritted her teeth, nearly growling at her attackers. Her eyes went red and she tried to shove through the sea of cars, all painted the same, gleaming black. "No!" She shouted, her wings unfolding out of instinct, her propeller starting, grinding into an unfortunate car. She cringed but didn't fall back as one propeller bent inwards.

"We'll have your child!" one of the cars shouted, seeming to be the head of the group, "It's the governments' will!"

"Don't you dare take my son!" Gloria screeched, her voice seething with anger and fear.

For a moment everyone froze as the doors of the trailer slammed shut, locking Saber into them. Gloria went mad after realizing this, and dove forward and into the cars in front of her. She more than ripped apart one of them with her propeller and slammed many of them away, desperate to save Saber from these government thugs.

"Enough of this!" the leader yelled. His eyes glittered with the light of battle, a smug smile painted on his features. He drew a gun. "Your child is the government's now. Any questions?"

Gloria stopped in her tracks, eyes locked onto the gun. "Why?"

"That's none of your business," the car snapped. "Now we are going to leave and you are not to tell anyone. We'll give you a cover story and let you visit your precious son if only you cooperate."

"How often?" Gloria asked, voice filled with untapped anger.

The car's eyes darted from her to the trailer concealing her son. "Once a year. One day."

Saber's mother shook her nose, "You know, punk, I have to say no. I'm going to take my son back. There's nothing you can do to stop me!" She started to push forward when a gunshot rang out.

"Oh, Gloria," the car sad, sadly shaking his hood, "I didn't want to have to do it this way, but we can't have witnesses that won't cooperate, now can we."

A bullet had his the female Corsair, burrowing deep into her engine. Eyes wide as her life slowly slipped from her, she gagged trying to breath. She looked at the car with shock and fear as he drove to stand right in front of her nose. All she could do was allow her landing gear to retract and weakly, she asked for a second time, "Why?"

The car leaned down slightly as to look her in the eye. "This young plane of yours is the perfect experiment. That's why."

Gloria's breathing became more shallow, more labored, and the light began to die in her eyes. "My son," she said sternly, "is no… experiment…"

"He might not be now," the car breathed, "but he will be soon."

The plane's breath became a hacking cough as her life slipped from her grasp. She glared at the black car standing in front of her, even as she took her last, ragged, painful breath.


End file.
